I wish for words
by Ocha Hagar
Summary: A Role play based off of the meme where everyone has soul mates and their first words to each other are written on their wrists... Romano's is blank...


This is a duel Role play between me and a friend, Jade! I just thought I would post this for fun! I'm sorry everyone who is waiting on my other story's I'm still working on them just slowly... stupid writers block... Anyway this work is based off of the meme where soul mate first words to each other are written on their wrists...

Antoino grinned at the words on his wrist. The were colourful but who cared? They were from his soulmate. 'Fuck you, bastard.' He soundlessly laughed as he imagined his lively soulmate, wondering as he always did, what his soulmate got for his... since he had his accident as a baby. It left him unable to speak...

Romano scratched at his empty arm harshly as he waited for his coffee. The rough red marks striking even on his tan skin... not a day went by he didn't think of it...

Antonio soundlessly mouthed 'I love you', over and over again as he hoped those words encrypted themself to his love's wrist. He knew it was in vain but he couldn't wait to find his fiery mouthed companion. He sat in his normal spot by the fountain in the park as he watched, waiting to see someone with that special click everyone said they had when they saw their mate.

Romano sighed unhappily taking his Italian style shot of coffee and pouring it into a normal cup of coffee... let's just say he had had a rough night... slowly he headed out careful with his drink...

He had done this every day, everyone telling him he should do something different. But the park felt special to him for some reason.

Romano nursed his cup not bothering to watch where he was going... a moment later he was flat on his face coffee burning his chest and hands.

Antonio flinched as something smacked loudly beside him... a man tripped on the fountain! He ran over to help him up, pausing as he noticed how good he actually looked...

"Fuck you Bastard!" He yelped mostly talking to himself as the man touched him, "Damn it my fucking coffee..."

Antonio flipped out at the words. He fell beside the man hugging him in his excitement of finding his mate. The graphic words were the most beautiful he had ever heard as he met the one he was destined to be with.

Romano went wide eyed half shoving him away, "D-Don't touch me bastard!" He probably got the man's coat wet...

He frantically signed his hello, giving him his name and mostly rambling about how glad he was to finally find him and just grinning like a maniac. His voice was amazing... he wanted to hear it again.

He caught his nearly flying hand growling, "OK so none of that was Italian, you homeless Asshole? Seriously..."

He frantically pointed to his wrist in his joy, pulling it free as he realized his soulmate couldn't understand his signing. He pointed to 'Fuck you, bastard,' before grabbing the Italian's wrist, curious to see what was written there, unsurprisingly it was blank...

Romano stared at the words blankly... "No... No."

He had tried getting a new mate... everyone had assume his had died at birth or something so he had tried the renewal process... it hadn't worked after hours of being poked and prodded nothing... and now... now this bastard had the gall... "You Bastard! You fucktard I don't have a Soulmate! Never have! Never will!"

'I am right here though...' He signed, looking sad at the outburst. He wasn't wrong about this. He felt the spark when he saw him. He had the words on his wrist...

"Damnit..." he cursed sitting down a very upset look on his face... everyone even his grandpa and brother had long given up on him and now... "Sit." He growled hugging himself tightly. Antonio looked around for his notebook. He dropped it somewhere... Once he found it he wrote his speech all over again, introducing himself, how glad he was to meet him, and adding at the bottom, he never had been able to say a word in his life after an 'accident' as a baby.

"Antonio..." He murmured thoughtfully... taking both the paper and pencil. This felt so... like if he wrote or spoke back this would suddenly become real and... that scared him he had long ago given up. Just flat out given up on having his soul mate... ever...

Antonio nodded, now having no other way to communicate with him that he would understand.

Romano frowned deeply, writing, 'You owe me so much coffee.'

He laughed silently, hugging him again. He wrote in the book after taking the pencil back. 'I can do that. Can you speak? I like your voice.'

"Do you?" He asked surprised, "Why? Most people say... it grates..."


End file.
